1. Field
The field of the invention is devices for random selection from among an assemblage of individual numbers.
2. State of the Art
The random selection of numbers, or other objects, is the basis for many games of chance, the winner(s) being selected fully or partially upon this basis. Examples include dice games wherein dot inscribed cubes are tumbled in pairs, the total number of dots on the upwardly facing sides after each roll constituting randomly selected numbers. Often, the dice roll is the first of several subsequent steps in the game. Most card games involve random selection of cards dealt to each player, who must judge his chances based on his randomly selected "hand". Another device is the rotating wheel manually spun in roulette and similar games, and also large vertical wheels often used in television games. All of these prior art random number or location selectors serve their particular needs quite well. However, only the paired dies and the card decks are sufficiently portable and inexpensive for ordinarily home or private party use by individuals. The others are complicated, bulky and expensive. Constant use of dies becomes monotonous and boring. The number selection is complete in a fraction of a second, once the roll is made. There is no drawing out of the process to tease or tantalize the players, as with the roulette wheel, for example. Thus, there remains a need for random number or location selection devices for individual use, which extend the selection process for maximum suspense and entertainment.